Shaken
by kelsmw
Summary: He suddenly feels shaken in more ways than one.


**Okay, so I don't want anyone to tell me that they didn't see a little something between Cat and Beck after "Andre's Horrible Girl." There was just something there, and that's where this little one-shot comes from. **

**This is basically Beck's thoughts while helping the girls, mainly during the earthquake and a little bit after. It's not too long.**

**I don't own anything; blah, blah, blahhh.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>He's pissed at Robbie mainly, even though he really shouldn't be. Robbie didn't know Jade was gonna be there, but it still upsets him and he just needs someone to blame.<p>

They're not even in the door for three seconds before Jade starts, and honestly, he doesn't even care. Yeah, their breakup hurt him, but he didn't wanna focus on that and he _wasn't _gonna focus on that because he initially came here to help Cat. And that's what he intended to do.

He glances at Jade, a scowl gracing her face. She's holding a broken guitar that looks pretty expensive, and then she's shouting at Robbie who's now searching his phone for a window repair man. His eyes scan the room and he quickly finds the source of Jade's attitude and Cat's frantic call - broken glass litters the floor right below a window on the right of the room.

Then he sees Cat, and watches her walk towards the mess. He notices that she doesn't have any shoes on so before she has a chance to step on any glass, he quickly grabs her hand and pulls her back.

She gives him a puzzled look and he quickly explains, "There's broken glass everywhere, Cat. You might wanna put your shoes on. I don't want you to get hurt."

She looks at her feet and then back up at him with a smile. "Oh, yeah! Thanks Beck!"

He smiles back, and then she releases his hand to find her shoes while scanning the floor carefully, now heeding his warning.

"Okay, just stop yelling at me!" Robbie's voice catches his attention. "The repair man said he's on his way."

"That's great Robbie, but we still have the guitar to worry about!" Jade snaps back.

"Your the one that broke it!"

She glares at him after that, and Robbie takes the hint and backs away to the corner to find more information on his phone.

Beck doesn't realize it, but apparently his eyes linger on Jade longer than acceptable to her and she's suddenly snapping at him. "What? Do you have a problem, Beck?"

He shakes his head. "Chill out, Jade."

She sends him one last glare before going to talk to Cat, and he runs a hand through his hair trying to stay calm.

Sometimes he really starts to wonder what he ever saw in Jade in the first place.

.

.

Two hours later, Beck is standing next to Cat who's beaming at the now repaired window and guitar. She thanks the repair man, and then makes a comment about his lack of hair. Beck chuckles and the repair man gives them both a funny look. However, he says nothing of it before taking the money they owed him and leaving.

"There." Jade says. "You can't even tell it's broken."

Cat cheers, and then he sees Robbie pick up... a skull?

"Robbie, give that to me so I can put it back!" Jade's suddenly reaching for it, resulting in a struggle between the two. Then it's thrown out of Robbie's hands and crashes onto the table in front of them, shattering it as well. Beck, staring at the table in shock, almost doesn't notice the wire that's holding the guitar up snap again, this time sending the guitar in the opposite direction right into a lighting fixture.

The crash results in sparks flying from the lights, and Beck grabs Cat pulling her close to him as he tries to shield her. Cat's now clinging tightly to him, so he grabs her hand trying to comfort her.

She slowly looks up, and he lets go of her as she lets out a cry, taking in the sight around her. Then a buzzer goes off, alerting them that someone is here.

Robbie announces that he hears a buzz, and Jade tells him to zip his pants up as Cat shuffles over to the speaker.

She presses the button and weakly says, "Hello?"

As the conversation continues, the gang quickly realizes that Cat's mom's boss is home and is going to walk into the mess any minute. Cat reluctantly pushes the button that will let him in, then she curls up on a chair, burying her face in her arms and letting the tears flow.

"Cat... It'll be okay." Jade tries to reassure her.

"Yeah, maybe we can - " Robbie is suddenly cut off when the ground begins to shake.

"Earthquake!" Beck yells. He watches Robbie dive for the floor and Jade jump onto the couch. "Cover your head!"

Then he's pulling a terrified looking Cat towards the doorway, wrapping one arm around her waist and another around her torso. His height is suddenly very helpful as he stands over her, successfully covering her head.

She's hanging onto him so tightly that her nails dig into his skin, and it only gets worse when parts of the ceiling fall dangerously close to the two of them. He hears Cat cry and clings onto her even tighter.

He's just as scared as she is, but he realizes that he doesn't care. His own fears mean nothing to him right now, his only thoughts set on protecting Cat.

He suddenly feels shaken in more ways than one.

It doesn't last long - only a minute or two. But even after it stops Cat is still shaking and gripping his arm, so he starts stroking her arms and whispers into her ear, "It's okay, Cat. It's over, you're okay."

She slowly looks up and loosens her hold on him, not quite letting go until she sees Robbie and Jade standing up and looking around.

"Cat?" She's turns, hearing her name. "Cat?" A man runs into the room, and Beck assumes him to be the boss.

Cat squeaks and steps back, and the man asks, "Cat, are you all okay?"

She nods. "Yeah... Uh, some stuff got broken." She looks around the room before continuing, "I'm _so _sorry."

"Well, it's okay. It's not your fault."

"But I - "

Jade puts a hand on her shoulder, effectively silencing her. "Cat, he knows it's not our fault because of the _earthquake_."

A blank stare remained on Cat's face for a second before she puts the pieces together, nodding her head rapidly.

"Anyways, let me get you your money Cat and then - "

"Oh, no, please don't worry about paying me. Not after all this damage."

"Well I already said it's not your fault, Cat. There's no reason for me not pay you."

Cat look conflicted. Beck could tell she couldn't figure out what to say next, so he stepped in. "Sir, Cat just doesn't want to take your money when you're gonna have to pay to get all this stuff fixed."

"Yeah!" Cat said. "I'd feel bad."

He shook his head. "That's quite alright, I've got plenty of cash for repairs and replacements. Don't worry about a thing."

He held out two twenty dollar bills, and Cat reluctantly took it.

"Thanks!"

"Thank you, Cat. I'll let you know if I need a sitter again, okay?"

She nodded. Everyone said their goodbyes, and the group made their way down to the parking lot. Jade immediately jumped into her car, muttering a quick goodbye to Cat who meekly waved. Robbie shook his head while Beck rolled his eyes.

"You ready, Beck?" Robbie asked him.

"Yeah, go ahead and get the car. I'll be over in a minute."

Robbie nodded, taking Beck's hint and going to find the car.

Beck turned towards Cat, who was looking down at her phone. "You okay, Cat?"

She looked up and bit her lip. "I'm better now, but uhm, my mom was supposed to pick me up but she's stuck because of the earthquake and - "

He put a hand on her shoulder and her eyes suddenly met his. They were glassy, and he could tell that she was more upset than she was leading on. He knew that Cat _really _didn't like earthquakes, and that on top of everything else that recently happened she was probably really upset.

"You need a ride? No big deal, Robbie and I can take you home."

"Are you sure?"

He nods. "Really, it's okay."

"Okay. Thank you, Beck."

Her eyes fall on the ground then, and he just wants her to look at him so he tilts her chin up to look at him again.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

She sighs and he watches as her eyes become more glassy as they fill up with tears. Before she has a chance to say anything else, he pulls her into a hug. She instantly wraps her arms around him and he can feel his shoulder getting wet as she lets her tears fall free.

"Don't cry, Cat. Please, you're okay. Everything is okay."

"I know, I know. But you know how much earthquakes scare me."

"I know. But you should have told someone you were upset earlier."

She shook her head. "I - I was trying to be strong. And I _really _didn't want to make Jade angry."

"I don't want you to worry about Jade. If you ever are upset, I want you to tell someone. I want to you tell _me_, Cat."

She pulled back to look at him, then took a deep breath. "Okay." She smiled at him. "I can do that. You're a really good friend, Beck."

He grinned at her. "You're a really good friend too, Cat."

Robbie pulled up then, rolling down the window and shouting, "You ready, Beck?"

Beck ran a hand through his hair, slightly frustrated. He's happy that Robbie gave them the time he did, but he wonders just a little bit what might have happened if Robbie pulled up five minutes later.

Beck gave him a slight grin however, and nodded. "Yeah man. We're giving Cat a ride home."

"No problem, hop in."

The car ride home was silent, other than the radio playing quietly. They reached Cat's house in a short fifteen minutes. Cat hopped out of the car, the slight skip in her step back once again. She hugged both Beck and Robbie goodbye, and Beck watched her as she ran up the porch steps and into the house. Before shutting the door, she turned and waved, and both boys waved back before pulling out of the driveway.

The boys talked a little bit on their way home, but the majority of the ride was quiet like the last one.

Beck thought about a lot of things during the ride. He thought about Jade some, and he didn't want to say that he _doesn't _miss her. Sometimes he does a little bit, but lately he's been realizing that things are starting to get easier.

He vaguely wonders if Cat might have anything to do with it. And then all of a sudden that shaken feeling is back.

He realizes that he doesn't mind it.

.

.

End.

.

.

**Sooo, how was it? Love it? Hate it? **

**Should I continue it?**

**(:**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
